


If You Close Your Eyes

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukki are in college. Just fluff and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Close Your Eyes

The entire time Kuroo and Tsukki had been dating when the blonde was still in high school, Tsukki was always nervous that his relationship with the Tokyo boy would eventually break down. But now that he's in the university, sharing an apartment just steps away from campus with Kuroo, he wonders why he ever worries in the first place.

 

He stands outside his building, taking in the scenery around them. The sky is impossibly blue, the grass looking lush despite being in the middle of summer, the gentle breeze carding through his longer blonde hair, ruffling his shirt...Tsukki thinks today is a good day.

 

Looking down at his watch,  Tsukki then sets on finding Kuroo. Despite taking different classes, they managed to align their schedules so that they'd always leave the house at the same time, have lunch breaks together, and go home together. It was nice to be able to step out of class and right into Kuroo's arms.

 

It's easy to spot the former captain lounging on the grass, knees pulled up and his toned arms holding the rest of his weight. He doesn't notice the blonde yet, so Tsukki sneaks up behind the male quietly. He gently sets his bag nearby before moving quickly to lay his body between Kuroo's legs. The male is startled by the sudden weight on his body but he swoons when he realizes it's the blonde male he loves so much. "Mmm, good afternoon Kei." Kuroo says wistfully, wrapping his arms around his lover and plops his chin atop the other's head.

 

"Mmm." Tsukki replies and closes his eyes, takes in the serenity around him, the cool breeze and Kuroo's warmth giving him bliss. He could fall asleep in those arms. They remain in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

 

"Have you eaten?" Kuroo questions, curling the slightly longer tufts of golden hair around his fingers. Tsukki responds with a light groan. "You want to sleep instead?" Tsukki offers a nod and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Kuroo’s arm. He inhales deeply before letting out a soft sigh and goes limp in the other’s arms, the slightest smile on his face. Kuroo watches Tsukki nap for a little while, enjoying the warmth of the blonde’s breath against his skin, his warm and happy beating heart playing a melody in his ears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
